CN Heroes - The Origins Of The Team
Transcript Narrator - The Origins Of The Team . ( At the Land Of Ooo ) Finn - Jake, the life is boring . Nothing to do . Only video games . We have to do something out of it . Jake - You're right . But what ? ( At the Park ) Mordecai - I,m tired of playing video games and doing jobs for Benson . Rigby - I want to go on an adventure . But how ? ( At Beach City ) Steven - The Gems have nothing to do . Garnet - You are right . Pearl - I want something hilarious . Amethyst - I don,t know something hilarious . ( At Aberdale ) Clarence - Hey Jeff , summer holidays and nothing to do . Jeff - I want to explore and adventure . Sumo - Don,t say such things that cannot happen . ( At Elmore ) Gumball - The school is closed and nothing is exciting . Darwin - I want something with excitement and thrill . ( At RV vehicle ) Uncle Grandpa - How will I able to know who is in trouble ? Pizza Steve - Don,t eat me . Mr. Gus - I don,t wanna eat you . Giant Realistic Flying Tiger - Huh !? Belly Bag - How ? ( At the Bear,s cave ) Ice Bear - Ice Bear is bored . Panda Bear - This day is boring . Grizzly Bear - Lets name it B - O - R - I - N - G Day . ( At Professor Utonium,s lab ) Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup - BORING !! ( At Pallet Town ) Ash - Pokemon Leagues are taking holidays . What should we do, Pikachu ? Pikachu - Pikaa !? ( At Titans Tower ) Robin - We are not able to know where are the crimes happening . Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg - Well, that,s good . Raven - What should we do ? Silkie - Huh !? ( At Rick & Ginger,s house ) Tom - ( Nothing to do .) Jerry - ( Chasing is getting boring .) ( At Wabbit,s hole ) Wabbit - TV has no electricity . Squeaks - Squeak Squeak ! ( At The Mystery Machine ) Scooby Doo - No food . Shaggy - No TV . Velma - No ghost . Daphne - Nothing fashionable . Fred - No mystery . ( At the forest ) Bugs, Daffy, Porky, Lola, Foghorn, Sylvester, Tweety, Wile, E and Road Runner - BORING !!!!!!!!!!!!! ( At Granny, house ) Babies - What will we play ? ( At Billy,s house ) Billy - BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mandy - Grim, do you have anything good ? Grim - No Mandy . The only thing I has is hope . ( At Dexter,s Lab ) Dee Dee - Do you have anything exciting ? Dexter - You've destroyed all my inventions . Now I don,t have anything . ( At Ed, Edd and Eddy,s ) Eds - The Eds are bored . ( At Foster,s ) Mac & Blue - BORING !! ( At Charles Darwin Middle School ) Adam & Jake - What we are supposed to do ? ( At Ben,s ) Ben - No Aliens . ( At Pink House ) Pink Panther - ( What to do ? ) ( At Garfield,s house ) Garfield - Everything is boring . Odie - ( Huh !? ) ( At Jelly-stone Park ) Yogi, Boo - Boo and gang - Something interesting . ( At The Stone Age ) Fred and Barney - Nothing to do . ( At the Smurfs village ) Papa Smurf - Smurfs have nothing to do . ( At the farm ) Shaun - ( What will I do ? ) Bitzer - ( Not a thing to do .) Timmy - Hm !? Shirley - ( Nothing to eat .) ( At Acme Acre ) Buster & Babs - What will we do ? Plucky & Hampton Jr. - Yeah ! Nothing to do . Fairy - I,ll grant their wishes . From now on you all shall be a team named CN Heroes who rescues everyone . CN Heroes - Lets start our mission . Kid - AAAAAAA ! I,m falling from Eiffel Tower . Bugs - I've saved you . Narrator - And then, they started to rescuing people . The End . Viewer No. 1 - That episode was long . Viewer No. 2 - I agreed . Events * CN Heroes Team is formed . Trivia * This is the first episode of CN Heroes . * This is the shortest mission they have got . * This is the first episode where every character has appeared as minor characters . * Ash,s voice got deeper in this episode . * Bugs loses his cool personality by getting bored . * This an episode that not showed the headquarters of CN Heroes and the tunnel that leads the way to it . * Many characters are making noises by shouting boring . * This is the first episode to feature Viewers No. 1 and 2 who broke the 4th wall . Category:Cartoon Network